


'I'll Love Him Anyway.'

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: A little angst, AU, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, im sorry if ive missed anything, mentions of rape (it doesn't happen though), please tell me if i have, zayn is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: Summary: He's never heard him speak, but Liam doesn't care, he loves him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, any mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

-x-

Liam first spots him when he was sitting under a bare tree in the court yard of their high school. It was the middle of autumn, the brown leaves crunchy beneath his feet as he made his way over to where the boy with raven coloured hair was hunched over a book, a crease in-between his eyebrows in concentration. The weather was still rather warm, but not warm enough for Liam to leave his school blazer behind at home. The sky was blue, the clouds grey like someone had mixed black and white paint into a candy floss machine, the sun kept playing hide and seek with the fluffy clouds which made Liam smile dopily, he loves Autumn, and it has nothing to do with the fact that Starbucks go crazy when it comes to putting some kind of yummy spiced essences in their hot drinks.

Liam can't see the colour of the boys’ eyes, but he can see the colour of his skin, which is olive toned, and it's rather beautiful if Liam is being honest. The boys’ hair is lying floppy on his forehead in a perfect strategically styled mess. His school uniform is falling off his frame a little and Liam frowns with worry, the knot of his tie is loose due to the fact that he has probably dug his finger into the knot and pulled, Liam understands, he hates the schools ties too. The book, or rather the comic book, he seems to be reading is one of Liam's favourites and it's sitting on his bedside table at home. The boys bag is open wide where it sits there beside him, and Liam can see an untouched packed lunch peeking through the opening.

Liam has seen this boy around school before, walking down the halls with his head facing the ugly lino floors, like he's trying to cave in on himself from the harshness of the words thrown his way, clutching his books to his chest, like he's holding them there as protection, like silver plated Armor would protect a white Knight as he slays the fearsome dragon to get to his princess. It makes Liam sick to his stomach that other human beings treat another human the way they treat a walking and breathing beauty. Liam doesn't know what it is, but Liam is drawn to him like a moth to a bright blue light, and if Liam gets burnt at the end of the journey, he doesn't care.

He comes to a stop a few feet away from him, not wanting to scare him. Liam brings up a hand to scrub at the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. 'Hi' would be a good start but Liam's fifteen year old brain doesn't understand the meaning of a greeting apparently, so what he says is:

"Batman."

The boy on the floor literally jumps out of his skin and Liam's stomach clenches; Liam's wanting of not wanting to scare him didn't go as planned. Liam's cheeks flush with mortification as he looks down to see fear pooling behind the boys eyes, Liam bites his lip with the fact that this boy thinks Liam is there to hurt him in some why, his heart clamps up with the thought.

"So-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Liam stutters. He's silent for a beat before saying, "do you mind if I sit?"

The boy on the floor, eyes still slicked with fear, mutters nothing. Liam just shrugs and sits down anyway, albeit a few good feet away, before he smiles at him. Liam watches the beautiful boy blink three times in confusion as a frown creases his brow. Liam frowns at this, but he's happy to learn the colour of his eyes; a beautiful hazel shade and when the sun shines, Liam's spots flecks of gold sparkling. Something funny twists in Liam's chest and stomach but he ignores it and concentrates on the boy in front of him.

"What's your name?"

Nothing.

"Are you new?" He asks, even though the new school year started three weeks ago, but Liam had never seen him in previous school years, so he's only assuming.  
Still nothing.

Liam bites his lip and wracks his brain for something to say that might get some kind of reaction. He looks down towards the boys lap and a metaphoric light bulb flashes to life above his head.

"I'm reading that at home." He states pointing towards the comic book that Hazel Eyes is clutching like a lifeline. Liam witnesses his holds on the glossy pages loosen just a little, but when he looks up to meet those dizzying hazel eyes, they're still laced with fear and Liam doesn't like it one bit. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just thought maybe, you'd want a friend." Liam smiles shyly at him, cheeks flushing, because that was really cheesy.

Liam watches as a small, barely noticeable tilt of the lips creeps on the boys’ face, and Liam's heart flutters with it. "I'm Liam. Liam Payne."

The boy in front of him snorts at his last name. His eyes seem to say 'how ironic!'

Liam laughs even though no words were said. And the boys’ eyes seemed to widen. "I know, it is ironic, but you spell it P-a-y-n-e, not p-a-i-n."

Liam watches the boy turn around quickly towards his bag and pulls out a notebook and a pen out through the lip of his black leather satchel. Liam frowns at this, but he doesn't say anything, he just waits for the boy to finish whatever it is he's writing down.

When he dots the end of the sentence, he gives the notebook to Liam and Liam takes it with a smile and reads it.

"I'm Zayn."

"Zayn...” Liam says out loud and then he flushes because, yeah, he just said the boys’ name out loud, but he wanted to know what it sounded like rolling off his tongue. "Zayn what?"

Zayn makes grabby hands for the paper and Liam hands it to him with a little giggle. 'This is good', Liam thinks,'progress.' Liam is practically beaming on the inside. The paper is given back to him a second later and he reads'Malik.' written in the same cute handwriting. A smile blooms over Liam's face and he looks up from the paper, "it's nice to meet you Zayn Malik." And Liam holds out his left hand for Zayn to shake.

Another barely there smile makes its way on to Zayn's face as he reaches out to clasp his right hand with Liam's left one. When their hands join, Liam makes a promise to himself, a promise to make Zayn smile properly, and to keep him smiling for the rest of his life.

And he doesn't care if Zayn Malik doesn't talk. He'll love him anyway.

-x-

That was two years ago, and since then, Liam and Zayn have become the bestest of friends, always attached at the hip; if you couldn't find Zayn, he was with Liam, and it went the same way for Liam. Liam still doesn't know why Zayn refuses to talk, but Liam knows Zayn will tell him when he's ready. When Liam met Zayn's family for the first time, Zayn's mother, Tricia, a wonderful woman with warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile, tried to tell Liam why Zayn refused to talk. Liam had said, politely of course, that he doesn't care if Zayn can't talk, and that Zayn will tell him when the time is right and when Zayn feels comfortable enough to dig into that precise folder in his mind and let Liam know, until then, he is perfectly content talking to Zayn through paper and text messages, and private messaging on Facebook; and occasional sign language and their eyes. Tricia had given Liam a warm, secure, hug afterwards, telling him no one had given Zayn a chance before and that she was thankful and was hopeful that maybe Liam would get her baby talking again, obviously Tricia didn't voice her hope, but Liam could see it in her eyes. And of course, Liam being Liam, thanked Tricia for bringing such an amazing person into this world.  
Over the past two years, Liam learned everything about Zayn, apart from the obvious, but Liam didn't care, he knew Zayn would tell him. Zayn wasn't ready and that was perfectly okay with him. He learnt that Zayn was just as obsessed with everything Marvel and DC like him. They liked the same music, from the classic Justin Timberlake hits or the bump and grind of Nelly and Usher. They liked the same food, and when Zayn introduced Liam to his mother’s cooking, you could find Liam at Zayn's house every Sunday eating whatever Zayn's mother had cooked for her family. She always made extra. They liked the same movies, even the ones that strayed away from the Marvel and DC label. One night, when they were having their usual Movie Night, with pizza, popcorn and their body weight in Dr Pepper, Liam had suggested they watch a horror movie instead of their normal choice, it was as stupid idea, because he was a fucking wuss when it came to horror movies, but he thought he'd put on a brave front but it quickly disappeared when he saw the worry in Zayn's hazel eyes. ("You don't like horror movies?")Zayn had shaken his head adamantly and Liam laughed, ("oh thank God, I don't either!") Zayn had giggled, - still to this day, Zayn's laugh or his giggles make Liam's heart clench and his stomach somersault with happiness - and they settled down to watch Elf even though it was the middle of June. He found out Zayn could draw, like proper pieces of art work would make their way into the world when Zayn connected any kind of medium to paper; Liam always voiced how talented Zayn was, resulting in Zayn smiling and trying to hide the blush on his face and he always voiced his love for the work Zayn created and over the years, Zayn's marvellous creations have been tacked on to Liam's bedroom walls ever since Liam found out Zayn was an artist. They soon became comfortable entering each other’s homes without warning or knocking for that matter. Tricia didn't mind at all, as she was always happy to see her sons’ best friend, the person who was helping her son and Tricia will be forever grateful. And Karen, Liam's mother, an amazing woman who's eyes were just like Liam's and had a warm smile and an even warmer hug, loved to see Zayn walk through her kitchen up to Liam's room while she prepared dinner. Zayn always waved and that was enough for Karen, she would always say hello and let Zayn go upstairs.

-x-

On one particular day, when Zayn had arrived at Liam's house with intent of studying, hence why he had his school books in his bag that was draped over his shoulder; he was surprised when Karen wasn't in the kitchen. He just shrugged it off and made his way to Liam's bedroom. He walked in and was going to knock, but he heard the shower running so, obviously, Liam was showering. Zayn smiled to himself and waltzed into Liam's bedroom, throwing his bag on the floor and making is way to Liam's desk to find his notes. But what he found was something else. It was a sheet of paper with some kind of lyrics scrawled in Liam's sloppy hand writing.

"I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see.  
I'm dancin', alone, I'm praying, that your heart will just turn around.  
And as I walk up to your door,  
my head turns to face the floor,  
'cause I can't look you in the eye and say,"

Zayn puts the music together in his head (which is something he didn't know he could do) and he reads them over and over, and they're good, they are very good, and Zayn hopes, in the next few days, he'll get to read the finished product. When he hears the shower shut off, he quickly places the paper where he found it, walks over to the bed and grabs the comic laying on Liam's bedside table and pretends to read it, that's the day, Zayn finds out Liam has a talent and he can't wait for Liam to share it with the world. Zayn doesn't see the piece of paper again, but he catches Liam humming the tune a few times and it makes him smile.

-x-

The new school year had started. Zayn had turned sixteen at the beginning of the year and Liam still has to turn sixteen in August. Liam was making his way to his and Zayn's spot, the tree where Liam and Zayn first met, his eyes downcast as he walks through the fallen leaves. He looks up, ready to smile but he comes to a stop when he sees the sight in front of him.

Max, a greasy haired, stocky, football player, is leaning over Zayn, sneering at him and shouting horrible things. Liam's fists clench in rage where they rest at his sides, face scrunching up in anger and annoyance and he immediately storms over there, standing in front of a hunched over Zayn who seems to be curling in on himself, trying to shield himself away from the words. Liam pushes at Max's shoulder, and Max's smirk is disgusting and Liam's fingers twitch, wanting to knock his block off.

"What the fuck do you think you're playin' at?" Liam growls out through gritted teeth, face hard and eyes narrow, he's killing Max in his mind. The nerve of this fucker, picking on his Zayn.

Max laughs, "just havin' a little fun, school is borin' and I needed suttin t' do t' pass the time."

"You think pickin' on someone is 'fun,' what the hell has he ever done t' you?"

Max makes a show of thinking and Liam is ten seconds away from snapping. He's watched Zayn be bullied for the last time and he will never let anyone touch or say anything degrading to him again. "Nothin', he's jus' too easy." Max shrugs nonchalantly, like it was an easy answer.

Liam sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down on it frowning. "You've got two options...” He starts calmly. “Number one, you either say sorry and walk away and never come near him again. Or option number two, I break your nose for even breathing near him, and if I ever catch you looking his way again, I will not be responsible for my actions. So, which is it?"

Max laughs, throaty and unbelieving of Liam's words. But Liam had taken up boxing during the holidays, and only Zayn knows, but Liam thinks it's a perfect time to show off what's he learnt over the last few weeks.

"You're going to break my nose?" Max then pushes Liam in the shoulder for some unknown reason to Liam.

Liam huffs, "I'll give you ten seconds to make a decision."

Max laughs again and just stands there but the smile drops of when, "five, four, three, two, one.." Liam sighs and shrugs, "okay then," and then Liam raises his fist and propels it forward, connecting his fist with the big nose that has been slapped in the middle of Max's disgusting face. There's a crack and Max stumbles back, clutching his broken bloody nose and he's looking at Liam with an unreadable expression.

"I warned you, now, fuck. Off.” Liam spits with venom, and pure anger. “And if I ever see you looking his way again, it'll be a lot worse."

Liam then turns around and drops down to Zayn's side. "Zee," he whispers and touches Zayn's shoulder gently. His heart fucking breaks in his chest when Zayn flinches at the contact. Liam bites his lip hard, concentrating on the pain and the taste of blood filling his mouth instead of the pull of tears behind his eyes. "Zayn, look at me." His tone is soft, but still laced with concern.

Liam watches Zayn raise his head and he blinks up Liam, tears filling his eyes. "Did he hurt you?" Zayn shakes his head. "Did he say things?"

Zayn nods his head and his eyes shine with hurt and self-loathing. Liam realises what Max said, he's heard it multiple times and his heart aches when he watches Zayn burst out into tears, he cries so hard his body shakes with it. "Zayn, shhh, please don't cry sweetheart. It's okay. He won't do it again; no one will ever say those things to you again." And Zayn literally crawls into Liam's lap once Liam is sitting on the ground and Zayn buries his face into Liam's neck and continues to sob. Liam slowly rocks him back and forth and rubs his back soothingly until Zayn's sobs become soft hiccups, and then his soft hiccups become even breaths against Liam's neck; Zayn has literally cried himself to sleep. And Liam doesn't move, he leans against the tree, holds Zayn closer to him and presses a kiss to Zayn's head before leaning his head atop of Zayn's. "I love you," he mumbles into the black strands and he smiles when Zayn hums in contentment and nuzzles his face further into Liam's neck.

Liam sits there and draws patterns into Zayn's arm, where the sleeve of his polo shirt stops. He smiles to himself when he hears Zayn's mumbling, and his heart sores, it's the only time Liam ever hears Zayn really utter anything, even if it's incoherent sentences and sounds. He's content just feeling Zayn breath but when he hears someone coming towards them, his back tenses.

In any other situation, Liam would panic because he and Zayn are supposed to be in class, but he doesn't give a flying fuck right now. So when he looks up, he's expecting to see a teacher, but who he does see is a pixie looking boy wearing the school's football uniform. Liam is in no mood for the football teams shit right now.

"Come one fucking step closer, I will hurt you." Liam hiss-whispers.

The boy stops about two meters away and holds his hands up in his defense, "I come in peace, mate. You're Liam right?"

Liam narrows his eyes and looks down at Zayn who's still sleeping soundly and Liam wonders if Zayn got any sleep last night. He looks back up at the intruder and keeps his eyes narrowed, letting the kid know he means business if he tries to pull any shit. "Depends,” He eyes up the kid with a dubious gaze, “who wants to know?"

"Me, Louis Tomlinson. Captain of the football team, boyfriend of the head cheerleader?"

"You're Harry's boyfriend?" Liam knows Harry very well.

Harry has brown curly hair and wide green eyes. His smile is infectious and comes with its own dimple. He's tall and lean, and flexible and head cheerleader for the school's football team. Or soccer in some cases, like America and Australia. But then again, to have a cheer team for a football team in England is rather American, Liam doesn't understand.

"The one and only," Louis smiles. His smile makes his blue eyes shine and the skin at the corners crinkle and Liam doesn't know if this friendly exterior goes bone deep.

Liam raises a sceptical eyebrow, "if you're being nice to me to hurt Zayn, I'll warn you right now, I will not hesitate to break that perfect little nose in the middle of your perfect face. And I don't care if Harry is a good friend of mine."

Louis laughs, "Honey, Harry talks very highly of you both and I wanted to introduce myself, I had footie practice but it got cancelled because our midfielder turned up with a broken nose."

Liam grins, pride swelling in his chest. "Ah yes, how did my handy work look?"

"He was sent to the nurse."

Liam laughs deep in his chest. "So you're not pretending to be nice just to get to Zayn?"

Louis opens his mouth to say something, but says something different, "may I come closer?" Liam nods. Louis smiles and walks closer to Liam and sits down in front of him Indian style, looking over Zayn's features, all soft and peaceful, yes, Liam has spent a few nights looking at Zayn's sleeping form, so what? "Listen Liam, I'm not like my fuck head team mates, and if I was, I don't think Harry Styles would be in love with me. He doesn't like mean people." Liam laughs and nods his head, pulling Zayn closer and his smile widens when Zayn fists Liam's school polo. "Why is he sleeping?"

Liam bites his lip and frowns, "Max was being a dickhead. And it made Zayn cry, so much in fact, he cried himself to sleep. He told me what Max said, that's why Max now has a broken nose. I gave him the option to walk away." And yeah, maybe the part where he said Zayn told him what happened didn't come out right.

Louis looks confused, "um, what?"

"Well, he didn't but he did." Liam winces again, "um, with his eyes."

Louis' own eyes widen, "you can do that?"

Liam laughs, "kinda, but I also knew Zayn was being bullied before he was my best friend. I know what people say to him and about him, it makes me sick. So, I took up boxing."  
"You took up boxing? For Zayn?"

Liam nods his head. He isn’t ashamed of taking up the sport for Zayn. But he did it himself too, it was an excellent way to work out and keep fit. But the sole reason why he did it was so he could protect Zayn from dickheads at this school.

"Wow, you're kinda amazing aren't you?" Louis says with a small sweet smile.

Liam laughs and presses a kiss to Zayn's hair. It smells like vanilla and something distinctive that can only be described as Zayn. "Where's Harry?"

"He's gettin' changed; I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with us tonight?"

Liam purses his lips to the side and thinks, "like, a double date?" Louis only nods his head and smiles. "But Zayn and I aren't dating."

Louis blinks at this, "you're not?" Liam shakes his head, "oh, okay then, but still, do you want to?"

"I'll have to ask him first, but I have Harry's number, so I can let him know if things change." Liam hesitates before he adds, "um when and where?" Liam asks, "just in case." He tacks on.

Louis rattles off the address and time and then stands up. Liam watches and gives Louis a sincere smile, "it was nice to finally talk to you Payno."

-x-

Seventeen has been a weird age for Liam. It had nothing to do with family or school, or even his friends. No, it was to do with Zayn. His Zayn, his best friend who has started to smile a lot more, so much that Liam had noticed how Zayn's tongue pushes against the back of his teeth and his eyes crinkle, Liam would never tire of seeing such a beautiful sight. Zayn had started to laugh more, even if it is just the shaking of his shoulders. He started to come out of his shell in school and because word had gotten out about Liam breaking Max's nose that time he was talking down to Zayn like he was a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe, no one ever, ever bullied Zayn again, expect Andy Samuels, their English teachers assistant. Liam couldn't believe what he heard that day when he walked into class.

Zayn's head was turned down towards his desk, lip caught in between his teeth in shame, tears prickling with tears as Andy, a man who was brought into the school to help students with their English, was spitting hurtful things that made Liam's fists clench. He stops when he gets about five steps into the classroom and nearly throws up at what he hears. Their heads snap up towards the sound of a gasp.

Zayn's eyes filled with relief and Andy's eyes filled with worry, because he knew what he was doing wrong. And he knew what Liam was capable of. Everyone knows what Liam is capable of.

"You know, the last time I checked, a teachers assistant, who is actually hired by the school board, is not supposed to bully students," Liam starts calmly. He removes his bag from his back and places it gently on the table next to Zayn's, he also removes his blazer and folds it neatly over the back of a chair. Liam throws a wink to Zayn, who smiles beautifully, which makes what Liam is about to do worth it. "So, this is how it's goin' t' go down," Liam brings his hands together and cracks his knuckles. He's definitely filled out in the last year; his shoulders are wide, his chest is broader. He's taller than what he was and his muscles have been defined by hours spent at the gym. He no longer has the curly hair that made him look like a twelve year old, and his jaw line is now visible, because a year ago, his whole body was padded with baby fat. Now he's lean and toned and can, metaphorically speaking of course, kill someone with his bare hands, but saying that, he doesn't actually know, he could kill someone with his bare hands, but he's never tested the theory. "You're goin' t' apologise t' Zayn, and then, I'm goin' t' punch ya so your nose will break and hopefully, if I get the hit just right, your front teeth will come out, then, you're going to go to the principal’s office, and if he asks ya what happened to your nose, you tell him 'Liam Payne punched me in my big ugly nose because I was being a cunt to Zayn Malik,' and then you tell him you can't work at this school anymore and if he asks why, tell him you were bullying a student and hopefully, you'll never be allowed to work with children or teenagers ever again." Liam smiles, "now, let’s get started."

And Liam walks over to Andy, punches him so hard he falls to the floor, cradling his nose and spluttering on his own blood. "Have a nice life Andy, and um, try not to pick on any more kids." And then Liam shrugs his blazer on again, and places his backpack on, grabs Zayn's hand, who has already packed up his stuff before they go home and spend the rest of the day watching the Batman movies, eating pizza and cuddling.

Zayn shows his gratitude by snuggling into Liam's lap and nuzzling his face into Liam's neck. Liam smiles and wraps his arms around Zayn's body and pulls him close, kissing atop of his head. Liam feels Zayn relax in his embrace before he feels three taps on his forearm, and that's Zayn's way of saying thank you, plus, Liam saw it in Zayn's eyes when they left Andy on the floor, clutching his bloody nose.

That night, is when Liam realised how much he cared for Zayn. He noticed the small things Zayn did, like the way his tongue pokes out when he's concentrating on something he was drawing. The way he bobbed his head to the music in Liam's car. The way Zayn's eyes sparkled in the sun and how long Zayn's eye lashes are. That night was when he realised he was in love with Zayn.

-x-

"You're too young to get married, Lou." Liam says as he shakes his head and nicks a chip from Zayn's plate.

Liam, Zayn, Louis, and Harry have become a foursome, four best friends, including one couple and one pathetic teenager who is completely head over tit in love with his best friend. Not that it matters, because Zayn doesn't need Liam word vomiting his feelings all over him. As they sit at their favourite cafe, outside, because the weather was actually quite warm, Louis was gushing about how he really wants to get married. Harry was just watching him with a dopey looking smile on his face, chin resting on his balled fist. Liam wouldn’t be surprised if Harry has already planned their weeding.

Zayn blinks at Liam, eyebrows raised, gaze pointed towards Liam, 'steal another chip, you'll lose a finger.' Liam laughs and sticks out his tongue. And just because he can, he steals another chip and quickly snatches his hand away when Zayn goes to grab for his wrist.

"How do you do that?" Louis asks after he kisses over Harry's face and before he starts slurping on his banana milkshake.

"Do what?" Liam replies with, turning back to Louis and Harry.

"How do you know what he's saying to you?" Liam raises an eyebrow, and smirks at the same time. "Okay, so not 'says,' but how do you do it?"

Liam thinks he hears Harry whisper 'soulmates' under his breath but he ignores it, "I don't know Lou, I always have."

Zayn giggles breathlessly and Harry smiles at him. Liam rolls his eyes and Louis takes one of Harry's grapes. "Anyway, don't change the subject, Louis; you're too young to get married."

Liam watches as Louis rolls his eyes before Harry brings up something to do with yoga. Liam doesn't listen though, he really wants to know how he manages to know what Zayn is thinking, wants to know how he can read his hazel eyes like he reads his comic books. Maybe he should Google it.

-x-

It's their last year of high school when Niall joins their foursome, which effectively makes it a 'fivesome.' He's a transfer from a school in Ireland. Liam didn't know how loud the Irish could be Niall has bright blue eyes and dyed blonde hair with brown roots. He can play the guitar and knows how to handle is drink. He's welcomed with open arms, and in some way, Liam can't help but think they were all meant to be friends.

Liam's feelings for Zayn have grown over the year and Niall picks up on it straight away, ("it's an Irish thing.") Liam had scoffed and gave Niall the bird. They're all at a party when Niall confronts him about it, since it's their last year before they all go to university - they decided not to tell each other what Uni's they apply for, they want to see if they all pick the same one - they're studying for their GCSE's and partying every chance they get. When they go, Zayn tends to glue himself to Liam's side, but tonight, Louis and Harry had dragged him away, although Zayn was very reluctant but Liam made Louis promise him that they wouldn't ditch him to go and get each other off like they always do. Liam is grasping a red solo cup with some sort of mixed drink, he thinks it's vodka and coke, but he isn't sure, he's tucked away in the corner, watching over Zayn who's on the other side of the room, tucked under Harry's arm while he and Louis chat to a few people from their year.

He takes a sip, his eyes never leaving Zayn, but his vision becomes impaired when blue eyes steps in front of him.

"Nialler?"

Niall smiles, he's clearly drunk; his eyes are slightly out of focus, his smile is slanted and he's swaying a bit, but the Irish are good at handling their alcohol, which Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Louis found out the first weekend they hung out with him.

"Payno." His speech is slightly slurred, but he's still coherent.

"What's up?" Liam asks before he takes another sip of his drink. His eyes are still attached to Zayn. So Niall clicks his fingers in front of Liam's face, and Liam shakes his head and focuses on Niall. "What Niall?"

Niall rolls his eyes, "why don't you jus' tell 'im?"

Liam’s frown contort in confusion, "come again?"

Niall huffs out a laugh, "Jaysus, Liam, do ya think 'm blind?" Liam just blinks. "Tell Zayn, that you're in love wit' 'im?"

Liam is mid sip when those words come out of Niall’s mouth; so naturally, Liam chokes on his drink and spits it out. "Excuse me?"

Niall lets out an obnoxious laugh that can't be heard over the loud music. "Tell 'im, you're in love with 'im Leem."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." He mutters indignantly, looking down at the floor so he doesn't connect his gaze with Niall’s accusing and smug one.  
Liam hears Niall snort and he's pretty sure Niall also rolls his eyes, "yes you do. You're not so subtle, y'know." Liam squeaks at that statement and looks back up at Niall; the expression on his face is still smug. He throws Liam a wink before he walks off, and apparently that's the end of the conversation.

Fuck! Is he really that transparent? If Niall can see it, does that mean Zayn can? His mum and dad? Harry and Louis? Oh God, he's panicking.

He closes his eyes and takes some deep breaths. He calms down and opens his eyes again and looks over towards Louis and Harry but when he doesn't see Zayn, he starts to panic again, it grows heavy in his stomach, settles like lead and he can hear his heart beat in his ears, even over the loud music. He downs his drink, throws the cup to the floor and walks over there on a mission.

"Oi," he yells, gripping Louis on the shoulder and turning him around harshly, "where the fuck is Zayn? You said you'd keep an eye on 'im! Fuckin' hell Louis!" And then he walks off, in search for Zayn and ignores the guilty looks Harry and Louis have on their faces.

He starts in the kitchen, it's less crowded, but Zayn isn't in there. He checks the garden. Nope, just students making out and getting stoned. He walks back into the living room and takes a quick scan, still no Zayn. His heart starts to beat a little faster in his ears, and he can feel it coursing through his veins. He takes another deep calming breath, even though it does little to help, before he looks towards the stairs. He quickly pushes himself through the people and rushes up the stairs, taking them two by two. He pushes open the bathroom door, nope, not in there. He pushes the door open to the master bedroom, nope, just a couple of teenagers heavy petting. Liam rolls his eyes. After two more bedrooms and no Zayn, his panic level is fucking sky high, so when he gets to the third door and goes to open it, and it's locked. Liam gulps.

"Zayn?" Liam shouts and rattles the door handle, thinking that if he wiggles it enough, it'll open. "Zayn, are you in there."

"Fuck off, we're busy." A deep menacing tone says.

No! No, no, no, no! Zayn is behind that door and he will not hesitate to kick it in. Zayn can't consent because he can't talk, oh God, his poor Zayn. He hears a scared whimper and that's it. "If you don't fuckin' open this door right fuckin' now, so help me God, I'll kick it down!!!"

Nothing.

And then he hears it, "Leeeyum!" And the first time Liam ever hears his name being said by the love of his life, it's because some disgusting hormonal teenager can't take no for an answer, and it's laced with fear and unknowing and worry. And fuck, it breaks his heart. And it also makes him want to kill every fucking person who has ever touched Zayn in a harmful way.

He steps away from the door and takes a deep breath before raising his leg and kicking in the door, he puts all of his angry energy into that one kick. He steps in and nearly vomits when he sees the sight in front of him. This piece of trash has Zayn pinned down, hand over his mouth with his hand down Zayn's jeans.

"Get the fuck off him!" Liam yells as he moves forward towards the bed.

Namless' head snaps his head around and narrows his eyes. "I told you we were fuckin' busy. Fuck off!"

"Not a fuckin' chance. I don't know if you've noticed, but considerin' my best friend can't actually consent to what you're currently doin', it's classed as rape. And the first time I've ever heard my name come out of his mouth, is when he's scared for his life; I've waited for three years to hear him speak and this is how it happens." Liam is seething. His fists have clenched beside him and he's ready to pounce and possibly fucking kill. "Now, get your disgustin' hands off him, before I fuckin' kill you!"

The dude seems to get the message, the tone of Liam's voice is harsh and it clearly bites at the core of him before he climbs off Zayn and picks up his clothes but when he comes closer to Liam, Liam can't help it, he swings, knocking the cunt out cold. He quickly crosses the room to Zayn and gathers the shaking boy in his arms, holding him close.  
"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so, so, so, sorry. I should never have let you go off with Harry and Louis; I knew they wouldn't keep an eye on you." Liam lets out a sob, "oh God, what if I hadn't noticed."

Zayn squirms out of his grasp and sits in Liam's lap, arms around Liam's neck. "Liam, I'm fine."

Liam's heart sores and clenches at the same time. "Jesus, your voice is beautiful. Say my name again."

Zayn smiles, "Liam."

Liam shivers and raises his hand to stroke a thumb across Zayn's cheekbone and Zayn leans into it. And maybe this is the right time to tell Zayn how he feels. But then he sees the tears welling in Zayn's eyes, and then he thinks better of it. He pulls Zayn closer to him and they stay there for a while before Louis and Harry come looking for them.

Zayn passes out on his chest and when he sees Harry and Louis - looking awfully guilty - he gives them a look. A look that lets Harry and Louis know now is not the time. He gathers Zayn up, manages to fix him up, before taking him home, carrying him all the way to his so they can snuggle in bed.

-x-

Zayn doesn't speak again after that night and Liam can't blame him. Liam is holding a grudge against Louis and Harry, mostly Louis though, because he promised Liam he'd look after Zayn. Liam had put his whole world into Louis' hands and Louis was reckless and inconsiderate, he shouldn’t have trusted Louis at all. Zayn stays at Liam's that night before he goes home, with a promise of texting Liam when he arrives safely and Liam briefly wonders if he's too possessive?

It's three o'clock in the afternoon when there's a knock on his front door. His parents have gone out with his two older sisters, his older sister, Nicole, is getting married so they're dress shopping, or having lunch or something, Liam wasn't paying attention, his mind was elsewhere.

He's wearing jogging bottoms and one of Zayn's t-shirts, bare feet, hair a mess atop his head. He's tired; he spent the whole night in that state between being awake and being asleep, worrying about Zayn. And if he closed his eyes for longer than half an hour, images would fill his head of Zayn being pinned down by hands that didn't belong. And he would wake up with a gasp, struggling to breathe, sweat collecting on his brow with his heart beating ten to the dozen. He'll look beside him, heart beat simmering down when he saw Zayn unharmed and peacefully asleep beside him.

He makes his way downstairs to answer the door. There's another impatient knock and he rolls his eyes at the person who is being persistent. When he opens it, his eyes flash with anger, he can feel his face harden and his fists ball where they dangle near his hips. He exhales harshly and he goes to slam the door closed, but the person who's standing on the other side stops it with their shoe.

“Liam,” Louis begs, “I'm sorry okay, please, I'm sorry.” Louis pleads.

Liam sighs after fighting Louis for a good solid minute and he finally gives up, and makes a run for the kitchen maybe to put the kettle on, or maybe to get a knife; he isn't sure.  
“What do you want Louis?” Liam spits as soon as he feels Louis in the vicinity. He decides to put the kettle on instead of committing murder, but hey, it's still early in the day.  
Liam hears him sigh from the door way, like he knows that if he gets any closer, Liam might break his perfect fucking nose, like he had threatened when they first met. “I-I came to apologise, I'm so sorry Liam. All I did was turn my head away for a second and then he was gone.”

Liam scoffs, “why didn't you and Harry go looking for him?”

And it's a fair question he thinks.

“I thou-thought Zayn had gone to find you.”

“Well,” Liam bites out, “obviously not. You have no idea what I saw when I broke that door down.”

“I'm sorry, what can I-” But Liam cuts him off.

“What means the most to you in this world Louis?”

Louis blinks at the random question. “Um, my family and Harry.”

Liam nods, “okay, so imagine you gave your mum, and your sisters and brother, and Harry to me to look after, imagine I held your entire world in your hands,” and he cups both of his hands together to emphasise his point, “and promised to look after them for you for one night. But instead, I look away for one second and your whole world goes missing, even though I promised to look after them.”

Louis has tears in his eyes, hands behind his back and he's looking down at the floor in shame. Good Liam thinks. “Now, I put my entire world in the palm of your hand for you to look after that night, the one person who means so fucking much to me that I can hardly breathe sometimes, and you looked away for one second and my entire world was gone.” Liam's eyes are stinging with tears and Louis sniffles become louder in the blanket of silence that settles over them. Liam thinks Louis knows how much Zayn means to him, because Louis has Harry, but somehow, it feels different. “My entire world was in a locked bedroom, with some cunt I didn't recognise on top of him, being held down and being kept quiet. You know Zayn can't consent Louis, and do you know something, something that makes this whole thing even more worse than what it already is?”

Liam watches Louis raise his head, blue eyes shining with tears as he shakes his head. “Zayn has been my best friend for three years, and not once has he ever said my name, I don't have a problem with it, because Zayn will tell me when he's ready, but before I kicked in that door and came face to face with a sight that haunts me when I close my eyes, Zayn whimpered, he whimpered, my name Louis. The first time I ever hear his voice, and it's laced with fear. Do you have any idea how that feels?”

Louis' shoulders are shaking and Liam is just shaking. Louis was reckless with Liam's entire world and he doesn't know if he'll ever be able to forgive him. Liam yells at Louis to get out before he throws him out and Louis scurries away, crying into his hands, probably off to Harry's to tell him what just happened. Liam takes a deep breath and runs to his bedroom, immediately texting Zayn, and asking how he is.

-x-

The end of the year comes quicker than Liam had expected. He's been concentrating on his studies and Zayn. Ignoring Louis and sometimes engaging in conversation with Harry. Louis has been walking around school with his shoulders slumped, metaphorical tail in between his legs, he isn't his usual loud self and Liam would feel bad if he still wasn't furious at him. Harry has tried to get them to talk again and Zayn doesn't really understand what's going on between them, but it doesn't stop the hazel eyed beauty, he still talks to both boys and Liam doesn't mind at all.

He's studying in the library when Zayn confronts him about it. Liam has his head bowed, writing notes when there's a presence next to him, he knows it's Zayn and he looks up and smiles at his beautiful best friend but when he sees the expression on Zayn's face, Liam's face also crumbles and he puts his pen down, closes his book and gives Zayn his full attention.

“What's going on with you and Louis?” Zayn signs, a perplexed look on his face.

Liam sighs, “it's nothing.” Liam doesn't mean to toot his own horn, but over the years, he has become exceptional at reading what Zayn signs.

Zayn gives him a pointed look, clearly saying, “don't fucking lie to me.” Liam sighs, again and he'd smile at how cute Zayn looks when he does that look, he looks like a disgruntled kitten when he wears that expression. Liam opens his book, picks up his pen and writes it down:

“That party we went to. I made Louis promise me he'd look out for you. And he didn't. And because of him, you were nearly, well, you know. And I still haven’t forgiven him.” He finishes and then pushes the paper against the table towards Zayn.

Zayn picks the lined paper up and reads. Liam watches Zayn's amazing eyes scan the paper, crease in between his brow. He's so beautiful that Liam's heart skips a beat and his breath catches in his throat.

Zayn places the paper down and then turns to Liam with an expression on his face that Liam can't decipher.

“That's why you're mad at him?” Zayn signs again.

Liam bites his lip and maybe this is the time Liam should tell Zayn how he's Liam's entire world, his entire life. What's he got to lose? Well, apart from Zayn, and that makes him feel uneasy. Liam makes a look at the paper and Zayn passes the paper back. Liam connects pen to paper again:

“Fine.” Liam says before beginning to write again, “That night, I gave Louis my whole world, my whole life to look after; and with one look away, my everything went missing. And I found him being mauled by someone, who, still to this day, I want to kill. Louis promised me he'd look out for you, my everything, and he broke it. So, that's why I'm mad at him.” Liam finished writing and pushed it towards Zayn with bated breath.

It seemed like forever, but finally, Zayn let out a breath and looked at Liam. Liam was looking at the shelf of algebra books across the way. He jumped when Zayn tapped his shoulder and turned around and saw Zayn's face. He was smiling, and he had tears in his eyes. The smile is good right?

“I'm- I'm your everything?”

Liam bites his lip and nods his head. “Everything.”

-x-

Zayn's head was reeling when he got home from school that day; he's someone's everything. He, Zayn Malik, was someone's entire world. And not just anyone's, he was Liam Payne's everything. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Shit like this doesn't happen in real life, shit like this only happens in cheesy rom coms that Louis and Harry make them watch. But alas, Zayn is in his very own rom com, and if he's being honest, he doesn't mind at all. 

He walked home with a pip in his step, a smile permanently etched on to his face, eyes sparkling in the sun. He never thought he would (or could) ever be this happy in his life, but he was wrong, very wrong for that matter and he loves it.

His mum is in the kitchen when he walks in. He throws his school bag near the door and kicks his shoes off in the process and makes is way towards her, smile still on his face. His mum hears him enter the kitchen and her eyes immediately grow and a smile adorns her beautiful face, Zayn blushes when he sees it and ducks his head.

“How was school today beta?” She coos has she goes about making Zayn a cup of tea.

Zayn looks up and signs, 'fine.”

Tricia raises a quizzical eyebrow and gives her only son a pointed, but comical look. Zayn giggles and bites his lip,“mum, how did you know you were in love with dad?” He signs.  
Tricia’s eyes lit up like a freaking Christmas tree and Zayn would have laughed if it was any other situation. She finished their tea and makes her way over to him, settling the steaming mug, a corresponding Batman mug that matches Liam's, in front of him and then she takes a seat opposite him. Smile still on her face and eyes still gleaming.  
She sighs dreamily and takes a sip of her tea before she begins the story. “It was very cliché,” she starts carefully, so Zayn can read her lips, but it still holds a breathless tone. “I met your dad at a bar. I was with my friends, one of them had just broken up with her boyfriend, so that night, men were the sworn enemy, but your father's eyes didn't leave me for the entire night, as I learnt on our first date. When my friends and I went to leave, I had written my number on a napkin and slipped it to him and he called me the next day, asking me out.” Zayn was listening intently, noticing the beginning starts like the pilot episode of “How I Met Your Mother' when Ted meets Robin for the first time. “And I think a month into our relationship, it just hit me, it took me a month to fall in love with him but only a sip of coffee to realise I was. We were having coffee and I could see myself marrying him, having his children. My heart would beat faster when he smiled at me, I got butterflies when he kissed me.” Zayn smiled wide, tongue pushed against his teeth. His heart beats quicker when Liam looks at him and his breath catches when Liam's touches him, he can only imagine what would happen if Liam kissed him, all sweet and soft, fireworks. “I didn't tell him though, afraid I would scare him off, but over time, my love for him grew and grew. Your dad told me he loved me first, on our sixth month anniversary. And there was no hesitation; I said it back. And I've loved him ever since and I continue to fall in love with him more and more every day. He's my everything.”

Zayn bites his lip when his mum says his dad is her everything. Does that mean Liam is in love with him?

“I found out why Liam has been ignoring Louis.” He signs, and his mum doesn't question the change of subject, she just lets him continue.

But the new information piques her interest and she nods her head, signalling him to continue. Now, his mum doesn't actually know what happened to Zayn that night, and he doesn't know what would happen if she found out; probably cry, so he'll have to change the story, well, at least tweak it so he doesn't tell his mum he was nearly sexually assulted.  
“We all went to a party, me, Liam, Niall, Harry, and Louis, and I normally plaster myself to Liam, but Louis wanted me to mingle or something. And you know how Liam is,” his mother nods her head and Zayn knows that Tricia loves the fact that Liam is so protective of Zayn, it makes her feel a little better when they're out and about being teenage boys. “So he made Louis promise he'd keep an eye on me, and he didn't. Liam gave Louis his everything that night, for him to look after, and, let's just say Louis missed place Liam's everything... Liam said to Louis I was his everything. Louis broke his promise; mum, I'm Liam's everything!!!”

Tricia’s eyes have turned misty and she smiles, “you-you're Liam's everything?” Zayn nods his head in confirmation. “Is that why you asked me how I knew I was in love with your father? Beta, are you in love with Liam?”

Zayn bites his lip and looks down at the mug, flashes of Liam giving it to him on his birthday with a smile of his face, and a blush dusting his cheeks. He had been obsessed with Liam's, to the point where whenever Zayn would be over, he would make himself a cuppa in the mug and let use Liam use one of his mums ones, Zayn smiles at the memory and he looks back up and gives his mum a smile. “I-I think so...”

-x-

When Liam wakes up the next day, there's something in the air. And he can't put his finger on it. He stretches before getting out of bed and when he does, he grabs his school uniform before heading to the bathroom to use the loo and to shower.

Once that's all over and done with, he makes his way downstairs, foregoing breakfast. He grabs his school bag and makes his way to Zayn's, calling a goodbye over his shoulder to his mum.

He thinks about Zayn on the way. He seemed happy when he told him he was his everything, and that's a good thing. Even though Zayn didn't actually say anything, Liam could see it in his eyes. He smiles, thinking about spending the rest of his life with Zayn, going to Uni, moving in together, and starting their life together as a couple. Maybe Zayn will be talking, but Liam doesn't care if Zayn doesn't talk, he'll love him anyway.

He makes his way up to Zayn's front door and just walks in. He smells coffee as soon as he gets in, and that means Zayn isn't up yet. He says hello to Tricia before heading upstairs.

He walks to Zayn's room and knocks, but he gets no answer. It's understandable, considering the beauty is probably still sleeping. He gently pushes the door open, and sure enough, Zayn in still sleeping, his arms are tucked under his pillow, hair a mess but it still looks so soft and his sheets are down at his hips so his back is on full display. Liam rolls his eyes fondly before he tiptoes in. He removes his blazer and his shoes and crawls on the bed towards Zayn.

He's feeling a little brave and a whole lot in love, so instead of shaking Zayn to wake him up, he peppers kisses over his bare skin. Starting at the dip of his back, travelling up towards his neck, he kisses between his shoulder blades before kissing up his neck. Zayn moans and bears his neck a little more subconsciously. Liam bites his lip and continues, but he goes back down and just because he can, he nips at the fleshy bits near Zayn's hips softly but with enough force to leave little indents of his teeth. Zayn's skin is soft, warm, and it tastes exactly like Liam had imagined, addictive in many ways. 

The nip makes Zayn yelp and then he's turning over, blinking lethargically up at Liam. Liam's breath catches when Zayn smiles up at him, all soft and warm. “Good morning sleeping beauty.”

Liam watches Zayn blush, “not beauty, I probably look like Hell.” He signs.

Liam just shakes his head, “not possible.”

“Did you bite me?” He signs indignantly.

Liam giggles and nods his head. “I did, but I was kissing you before and it didn't wake you up, so I had to take it up a notch.”

Zayn rolls his eyes and shakes his head fondly before sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face, Liam can tell he's still a little sleepy, but if he knows Zayn, and he does, Zayn probably slept the . “Go downstairs and make me a coffee, I'll be down in fifteen.” He signs.

Liam nods and just because he can, he pecks Zayn on the nose before removing himself. And Liam can't help feeling a little good when he sees the blush creeping up Zayn's neck and the shy smile that gracing Zayn’s lips.

Liam bounces down the stairs happily and trots into the kitchen. Tricia is sitting there with a cup of tea in her hand while she reads the newspaper, dressing gown on over her pj’s, hair in a messy bun; it’s no wonder her kids are so good looking, Tricia and Yaser are good looking people.. “Good morning.” He sings.

Tricia looks up at him, smiling. “Good morning lovely, how are you?” She says, looking back down to her newspaper, a smug look on her face that Liam sees but chooses to ignore. 

Liam beams, “I'm great, how're you?”

Tricia nods her head, “very good thank you.” Liam smiles at her and goes about making Zayn's coffee, knowing exactly how he likes it. “So, a little birdy told me my son is your everything.”

Liam stops what he's doing and turns around, skin flushed. “Um... Is- is that okay? That he's my everything?” He doesn't try to deny it, because there's no point. He's pretty sure that maybe on some level, Tricia has always known that Zayn has meant the world to Liam, and on another level, Liam doesn't want to deny it, he wants everyone to know that Zayn Malik is his, his everything, he'd shout it from mountain tops if he could.

Tricia laughs, “oh my dear boy, it's more than okay. You make him very happy, and it's all I want in life, well, that and to hear him say 'mum' again, but he will, when he's ready.” She takes a sip of her tea and looks at him, “so, you love him very much then?”

Liam nods his head and finishes Zayn's coffee, in his Batman mug. He smiles, remembering Zayn's face when he had un-wrapped it. “I do, I always have, ever since I laid my eyes on him, on that day, I knew he would be my everything; I love him more than life itself. I made a promise to myself that I'd do everything in my power to keep him safe, to let him know that I didn't need him to talk for him to be my friend, my best friend, the love of my life. I let him know he's no different to the rest of us, and if he did think that, I would tell him the world around him is the one fucked up and there's not one single thing wrong with him. I don't care if he never speaks, I'll love him anyway.”

When Liam turns to look at her, he notices she has tears in her eyes. And he nearly drops the mug in his hand when he sees Zayn standing there, dressed in his school uniform, looking absolutely fucking gorgeous. Eyes shining with tears, skin soft and warm, hair perfectly styled. He wonders how long Zayn has been standing there.  
“You'll love me even if I never speak?” Zayn signs through shaking hands, Liam manages to catch most of it.

Liam turns around and places the cup of coffee back on the counter top and walks over to Zayn, stands so they’re almost toe to toe. He cups both of his cheeks, running his thumbs across the soft skin, Liam's stomach flutters when Zayn leans into it. “I'll love you if you never speak again, I'll love you if you can't keep your mouth shut if you do speak again. I'll love you when you're happy, when you're sad, when you're in one of your terrible moods, I'll love you in an hour, I'll love you tomorrow and I'll love you next month and next year. I'll love you if you're ever in a different time zone, I'll love you in every universe. I'll love you until our hearts stop beating, but in saying that, I'll probably still love you when my heart does stop beating.”

“I- I love you too.” Zayn says. He actually speaks and his voice is like honey, soft and sweet. Liam goes weak in the knees, Liam leans in and captures Zayn's lips, kissing him softly but with enough passion that makes Zayn moans against Liam's lips. Tricia lets out a sob at hearing Zayn's voice after so long of him being mute. It catches both of their attention and they pull away from each other. He looks at her, before walking over to her, tears filling his eyes as he says, “hi mum.”

Tricia pulls him into a hug, muttering something about her baby being back. Liam watches them, tears in his own eyes. He didn't think he'd be hearing Zayn's voice this morning when he woke up, and he certainly didn't expect him saying 'I love you' back either.

-x-

They walk into school hand in hand and as soon as they do they hear a shout of, “YES, I KNEW IT!!! HORAN, YOU OWE ME TWENTY QUID!!!” It's Louis and of course their best friends were betting on them. Liam and Zayn both shake their heads fondly and look at each other, their eyes shining with love. The other students look at them, some of their faces unreadable, some of them are smiling, and others don't care. He leans in to kiss Zayn's nose, in front of everyone, letting them know Zayn is taken. Loved, cherished.

“Feck sake!!” Niall whines when they finally come to the three of them. “You couldn't 'f waited 'til Prom?”

“Sorry boys, we couldn't wait.” Zayn says. “I think we've waited long enough.” Zayn tacks on and looks up to Liam, who's smiling and nodding his head in agreement. 

When Liam looks back at the three of them, he can't keep the laugh that bubbles out of him because Louis, Harry, and Niall have frozen. “You, did you just speak?” Louis inquires.

“Am I imaginin' t'ings because I t'ink words just came out of 'is mout'.” Niall adds.

Harry shakes his head, “no, you're not imagining it, Zayn just spoke.”

Liam and Zayn burst out laughing, “yes guys, Zayn is speaking.”

“But yesterday he wasn't; what changed?” Louis asks, leaning against the wall that is his boyfriends chest.

“Zayn over heard me telling his mum I'd love him if he never spoke again.” 

Zayn nods his head, “And I told him I loved him too, and then my mum broke down because I said hello to her.” Zayn giggles.

The three of their friends just look at them with wide eyes before they all break out in massive smiles and all lunge at Zayn, hugging him fiercely. Liam watches, smile on his face as he wraps his arm around Zayn's shoulders and pulling him in once the three of them have let him go. They soon make their way to class; Louis and Niall to biology, Harry goes to history and Liam and Zayn make their way upstairs to English. 

-x-

It's Friday when Zayn finally tells him.

They're in Zayn's bedroom, curled up toegther while a movie on the TV plays, the volume is low, and the screen is creating shadows. Liam is laying on his back and Zayn is half on top of him and half on the bed; one of his legs is thrown over Liam's and his head is resting on Liam's chest, with one arm over his torso. One of Liam's arms is behind his own head and the other one is curled around Zayn, keeping him in place. Liam has never been happier. He doesn't have to keep his feelings for Zayn secret anymore, their families know (even though Liam thinks both of their mums already knew) and their friends know, (and again, they knew because they were betting on them the arseholes) and the whole school knows. He feels lighter, and now he gets to tell Zayn he loves him whenever he wants and he gets to hold Zayn's hand and gets to kiss him, and it's everything Liam has wanted, ever since he was fifteen. 

“I was thirteen when it happened.” Zayn starts, and it makes Liam jump. “Me and my mum were shopping for my dads birthday present, we were in a shop, can't remember the name of it, we were the only ones there, until two guys came barging in with a gun each.” Liam is listening intently, rubbing up and down Zayn's arm soothingly.   
“Baby, you don't-” Zayn has been talking non stop since he began on Monday, and Liam finds himself just listening, he even gets Zayn to read from one of their school text books, because he loves the sound of Zayn's drawl so much.

Zayn shakes his head, “no, I want to. Anyway, they were holding up the shop, in broad daylight, telling the guy behind the counter to give them everything. I was alone, my mum was somewhere else in the shop, and she later told me that she was terrified that I wasn't near her, and then it happened, a loud gun shot went off, one of them had shot the guy in the shoulder, and then the shooter turned to me and said, in a inhumane voice, 'keep ya fucking mouth shut kid, otherwise I'll find ya, and kill ya!' because they didn't hide their identity. Then they made a run for it after the man behind the counter had given them the money. Mum called the police, and I just stood there frozen and mum tended to the guy until the ambulance came. My mum knew something was off when I refused to give my statement vocally, so I wrote it down. She sent me to theropy but it didn't work, and I had been mute ever since. Even when the guys were caught, I still feared for my life and kept quiet.” Zayn states and he sits up, making Liam follow. “But then, I met you, and I thought after a few weeks of actually hanging out with you, you'd get bored of me because I wouldn't talk, but you, you were just so committed Leeyum, you never forced me to talk, you didn't give up on me, you helped me so much, without even knowing it.” Liam notices tears in the corner of his eyes and he reaches up a hand and wipes away the fallen ones with the pad of his thumb. Zayn leans into it and Liam's heart sores. “And then I fell in love with you, and it scared me, because I didn't speak, and telling someone you love them over paper or a message, for the first time, isn't always best, but then you said it and I knew I could say it back, and I did. Thank you for never giving up on me, thank you for helping me, and thank you for saying 'Batman' instead of 'hello.' I love you so much Liam, so fucking much.” Zayn finishes and then leans in and kisses Liam so softly but it's so full of passion and love and adoration and Liam feels dizzy. 

“I love you too Zayn, I always have.”

Zayn smiles and they continue to kiss until their lips are red and they're left breathless. 

-x-

It's the week before prom and the whole school is buzzing with excitement. The girls are losing their heads, hoping someone will ask them. They're planning on what they're going to wear, and how their dates are gonna match. Liam thanks the Lord that him and Zayn are guys, they don't have to worry about matching their suits. But Louis on the other hand is very cliche and he and Harry have gone with the blue and green theme. Louis is wearing a green tie and Harry is wearing a blue tie, and Louis is on a mission to find ties the exact shade as their eyes. Good luck to 'em, Liam thinks when Louis rambles on about it. And yes, Liam has put the Louis-hate behind him; at the time, it was necessary, but now that Zayn is actually his boyfriend, he's forgiven him, and besides, he let Louis suffer for long enough. 

-x-

It happens on Tuesday.

Zayn is with Harry and Niall in class. The three of them had maths together, and Louis and Liam have P.E. They're running laps of the oval, Louis is doing a steady pace, but Liam needs to increase in his pace, so he starts to breathe slower and builds up speed. He makes it to the end and has his palms resting on his bent knees, he's breathing heavily, loving the burn and the feeling of sweat dripping down his back, the sun is out for once in the UK so people are making that most of it. Louis runs past him and goes straight for his bag, and Liam follows, picking up his water bottle and taking long gulps of the cold water. He stretches but jumps when someone says hello from behind him. He turns around and comes face to face with Sophia Smith, one of Harry's cheerleaders. 

“Hi.” He says, confused. 

She smiles at him and flicks her long brown hair down her shoulder. Liam has seen her around school, she's confident and apparently, according to Harry, she's been trying to nab Harry's Head Cheerleader position since the beginning of time. “I was wondering if you had a date to prom?”

Liam blinks at her in confusion and Louis snorts from where he's sitting down on the grass, stretching out his muscles. Liam notices her shoot daggers towards Louis but she soon schools her features when she turns back towards Liam. “Um, I don't, but I have someone in mind whom I have yet to ask, sorry love.”

Sophia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, “you mean Zayn Malik?” And she spits it out like it's poison on her tongue.

Liam frowns, but keeps cool. The last thing he wants is to be arrested for hitting a girl. “yes, my boyfriend.”

Sophia sighs and walks away, and Louis comes up beside him, and slaps a hand on his shoulder, “everyone in the school knows you're with Zayn, I can't believe she even thought she'd 'ave a shot with ya.”

Liam laughs and nods his head, “I know, kinda strange. I need to ask Zayn before someone else asks him. How did you ask Haz?”

“He asked me while he was eatin' me out.”

Liam shivers and twists his face into a grimace, “too much info bro.”

Louis shrugs and bends down to grab his bag, “you asked mate, c'mon, lets hit the showers and then go find our boys.”

Liam laughs and nods his head. He grabs his bag and then they both go towards the school to hit the showers before lunch. 

-x-

After Tuesday's confrontation, he had actually realised he hasn't asked Zayn to prom. Liam thinks on some level, Zayn already knows they're going together, but it's besides the point. So when he had got home that night, he made a plan in which he could ask Zayn to prom, in front of the whole school, he also prayed Zayn would say yes. He managed to get a hold of everyone he needed to help them, and told them what they needed to do and because he's Liam Payne, they had agreed. Liam was satisfied, he had called the hotel where the prom was being held at and booked a room, and made precise orders of how the room should be.They complied happily and said there was no problem. Liam hung up and smiled happily and then he texted Louis, telling him he needed to keep Zayn pre-occupied until lunch. Louis happily agreed, as he was over the moon because Liam was finally trusting him again. 

Liam texted Zayn, telling him good night and 'I love you.' Zayn texted back almost immediately, telling him good night and 'I love you, too.' Liam falls asleep with a smile on his face and a fluttering in his tummy.

-x-

Liam is buzzing with anticipation by the time lunch comes around. Everyone he had asked to help is now in the school gymnasium, with their signs, and they're sitting with the gym's lights on, a smattering of chatter between them, waiting for Louis and Zayn. Harry and Niall are in the crowd with the other students. Their friend Ed is at the front with his quitar which is hooked up to an amp, so when Zayn comes in, the whole gymnasium will be filled with Ed's music. 

Liam gets a text, telling him they're on their way, so Liam tells everyone to be quiet and to get into position. The lights go off and they wait. 

But they don't wait for that long, because soon, the door opens, and Liam can hear, “I hope you didn't bring me here to kill me Louis, because Liam will find you, kill you, bring you back to life and kill you again.” Liam smiles to himself, and Zayn is right!

“Will you shut up, I'm not gonna kill you, you twat.”

“Then why-?”

But Zayn stops talking as the music starts. The lights turn on and the students who had agreed to help him hold up their signs. 

“WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?” It says.

Liam is standing in the middle of the lino flooring with a single red rose, massive smile on his face as he watches Zayn carefully. Zayn's eyes read over the sentence again and then his eyes land on Liam. Both of their eyes are cloudy with tears, Liam actually didn't know he'd get this emotional, but he loves Zayn and will do anything to make him smile.  
And he does. Zayn's grin is beautiful, tongue pushing to the back of his teeth, and his eyes squint cutely, Liam's breath hitches. And before he knows it, Liam has an armful of Zayn Malik, whom is chanting 'yes, yes, yes' into the crook of Liam's neck. 

Liam laughs happily and spins Zayn around. They pull apart and connect their lips. The students around them clap and cheer, and he can hear their best friends gagging in mock disgust. 

Zayn said yes. And that's all that matters.

-x-

Liam doesn't know why he's so nervous. He sees Zayn everyday, he kisses him everyday, and hold his hand everyday. But, maybe it's because he's spending the night with Zayn in a hotel room. Now, he's actually being a little assuming when it comes to taking Zayn to bed tonight, but if Zayn's ready to take that step, then that's great, Liam will make it perfect for Zayn; rose petals, champagne, candles and mood music. And if Zayn isn't ready then they can cuddle and watch movies and order room service, Liam's been saving up for this night for the past month, and he's saved enough money so he can spoil Zayn, and he did. He's bought Zayn something that hopefully, Zayn will love. 

“Liam?!” His mum calls up the stairs. “Are you ready yet, you have to pick Zayn up in five minutes.”

Liam sighs and looks himself over in the mirror. He's wearing his tux; a black three piece with a hazel coloured tie to match Zayn's eyes, he ordered it online, yes, he can't believe he fell into that role, but he really liked the idea, so, he's now as sappy as one Louis Tomlinson. His shoes are shining and his hair is styled perfectly. He can't wait to see Zayn in his own tux. “Yeah, I'm coming.”

Liam makes sure he has his phone, his wallet, and Zayn's present before he bounds out of his room and down the stairs where his mum, dad, and his two sisters are waiting. And his mum is standing there with tears in her eyes and a camera clutched in her hands. He rolls his eyes, why do parents make such a fuss about their kids proms? He doesn't understand. 

“You look very handsome.” His mum says, voice wavering.

Liam smiles, “thanks mum.”

“Picture? Go stand between your sisters.”

He sighs and saunters over there and stands between them, throwing an arm over each of their shoulder. Karen smiles and holds up the camera and the flash goes off. Liam goes to move, but Karen holds up her hand and pushes Geoff towards him. Ruth and Nicola move away and his dad stands next to him, slinging his arm over him and pulling him close. It warms Liam's heart, knowing that his father is so understanding about his sexuality, and his undying love for Zayn. His father is proud of him, and in return, Liam has been excepted into his top choice university, and Zayn is following him. They'll start their uni life together, move in together and live happily ever after. After Karen has taken the picture she walks over to the pair, shoves the camera into Geoff's hand and stands beside Liam so Geoff can take their picture. And then Ruth takes the picture of the three of them and they somehow manage to take a picture of all five of them. 

After the pictures are done, his parents and his sisters hug him goodbye, tell him to have a good time, and his sisters also tell him to be safe. Liam blushes and rolls his eyes, before he grabs everything and heads for the door, to his car so he can pick up Zayn. Obviously Karen had spoken to Tricia and told her to get pictures of the both of them together, therefore, not needing to go to Zayn's house with them. 

-x-

Liam pulls up outside of Zayn's house five minutes later and takes in a deep breath, makes sure he has Zayn's present for tonight, before he leaves the car. He walks up the path to the front door and knocks three times. Before he knows it, he's being pulled into a hug by Zayn's mum.

She pulls away and has a dazzling smile adorned on her face. Her eyes are shining with tears. “You wait till you see him Liam.”

Liam blushes and enters the house after Tricia stands aside. He's met by Zayn's dad and his three sisters. Yaser shakes his hand and Zayn's three sister all hug him before they push him towards the bottom of the stairs. 

Liam takes a deep breath and waits, but he doesn't have to wait long before Zayn is standing at the top of the landing, his suit perfectly tailored so it hugs him and leaves Liam breathless. Liam bites his lip as Zayn decends the stairs, his eyes shining bright, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tries to hold the smile that threatens to take over his face. His suit in the same as his, but the tie is a golden brown, the same colour as Liam's eyes, all thanks to Doniya. 

Soon, Zayn is standing in front of him, looking absolutely breath taking and Liam momentarily forgets to speak. But he gets his bareings, the world slips away and it's just the two of them. “You look, freaking incredible. Shit.” Liam utters stupidly. 

Liam will never get over how he has managed to claim Zayn as his. Zayn blushes and Liam can't help it, his reaches up and swipes his thumb gently over Zayn's cheek and Zayn melts into it. “You look amazing too, Leeyum.”

Liam smiles and leans down to kiss him. He can't help it. He wraps his hands around Zayn's waist and pulls him closer, tasting him the best he can before he has to pull away.   
“Okay you two, pictures and then you can go.” Tricia says. 

It goes the same as it did at Liam's and soon, Liam and Zayn are on their way to the hotel, sharing loving glances all the way there. When they arrive at the venue, which is some up scale hotel, he parks, grabs everything he needs, before locking up and taking Zayn's hand and leading him the way. But instead of going straight into the hall, Liam makes his way to the check-in desk, and checks them in. He's handed the room key and they make their way to the lifts. Zayn is confused but follows anyway.

They get to their floor and find their room. 505. Liam swipes the card and the little light goes green. He opens the door, and places the extra card in the slot that makes the power come on. “Stay here a sec?” He kisses Zayn on the nose before going further into the room, and makes sure everything is set. 

Now, he wasn't allowed proper candles, so he had to comprimise and order the battery operated ones. He puts his things down and goes about turning them on. The room is decked in browns and golds. There's a fourposter bed that sits in the middle, red rose petals scattered over the top. There's a champage bottle sitting on ice, and a iPod dock on the dresser. There's a view of the city and it's perfect. He smiles and goes to get Zayn, and when he does, he tells the boy to close his eyes. Zayn does and Liam takes him by the hand and leads the way. 

He stops Zayn and goes to stand beside him, places his hands on the boys hips and whispers “okay, open them.”

He knows Zayn does because of the small gasp that comes from Zayn's mouth. “Liam?”

“I hope it isn't too much.”

Zayn shakes his head and turns to face him. “No, not at all.” Zayn has tears in his eyes. “Never in a million years did I think I'd find someone who would do this for me.”

Liam smiles and his heart breaks a little. Zayn deserves the world. So he tells him. “You deserve the world. Now, I know I'm being a little assumptious, but if you're not ready, we can get tipsy and just watch movies; but if you are, then we can go as slow as you want. I love you Zayn, so much, I can't handle it sometimes.”

Zayn smiles and leans up to kiss him, “I'm ready.”

Liam bites his lip and crashes their lips together. Fuck, he can't believe he's got so lucky. “Lets go and have the night of our lives; I'm sure Niall has managed to sneak a flask of vodka in.” He gives Zayn one last kiss before he takes Zayn's hand and leads him out, making sure to grab the key card on his way. 

-x-

When the enter the hall, prom is already in full swing. The hall is decorated in black, white, and silver, there are fairy lights and lanterns scattered around the hall, candles in the middle of the tables and those seat covers over the chairs; overall, it's very pretty. The DJ is thumping out some Katy Perry song and there're teachers dotted all over and there is a drinks and nibble table on the far end and circle tables around the dance floor where some students have already taken to. Liam seeks out Louis, Harry, and Niall plus his date, and makes his way over there. He had never let go of Zayn's hand. He can feel several pairs of eyes on them but he doesn't care, he's hear to spend the night with his friends and Zayn to have a good time. They had decided to tell each other their uni choices tonight.

“Alright lads?”

They all say hello, and then they begin their night. And Liam's last statement about Niall sneaking in a flask of something is correct when he passes the forbidden silver flask around the table. They have a smashing time, and soon, they're all on the dance floor. Louis and Harry are gyrating on each other, so is Niall and his date, Liam thinks her name is Jade. And Liam is twirling around a giggling Zayn, and it's so endearing it leaves Liam's head dizzy. His eyes are shining, and his skin is flushed and he's so perfect.

Soon, the music slows down, and a proper slow dance comes on, and Liam snatches Zayn by the hips, and holds him close. Zayn's arms snake up around Liam's neck and Liam holds Zayn close, his hands at the dip of his back. Liam rests their foreheads together, eyes closed and they just sway to the music. The whole school disappearing around them. It's perfect and Liam has never been happier. 

-x-

Once the party is over, Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Niall make their way outside and find a place to sit. It's time to tell them what Uni's they're going to.

Louis had decided on drama, Harry had decided on law, Niall had decided on music and so had Liam. And Zayn had decided on something that he thinks will suit him best, which is speech and language therapy. 

“Okay, so how is this gonna work?” Niall asks, leaning back on one elbow. 

Louis is sat between Harry's legs and Zayn is doing the same. “Well, why don't we start with what we've chosen to study and then we can all say where we've picked together at the same time.” Harry muses. 

They all nod their heads, “okay, I'll go first.” Louis announces, “I've picked drama with a bachelor in teaching.”

They all snort, “yeah, no shit.” Niall muses. Louis scoffs.

“I've picked Law.”

“Music.” Niall throws in and it makes Liam smiles. 

“Same as Niall.”

Zayn smiles, “I've picked speech and language therapy. You know, I'll eventually be helping people with what I've been through, and other problems.”

“And the winner for most sensible degree goes to Zayn.” Louis says, smile big and beaming.

They all laugh, “okay, now for the Uni.”

“Ready?” Harry says, “on the count of three... one-”

“Wait, do we go on three, or after three?” Louis says. 

Liam rolls his eyes, “after three Lou.”

Louis nods, “okay, continue baby.” He says, patting Harry's hand where it's splayed over Louis' tummy.

Harry pecks him behind the ear, “thank you. Now, one, two, three...”

“University of Manchester.” They all say and then they break out into laughter. 

“Oh god, we all picked the same place, what are the chances?” Niall gasps.

Zayn huffs and throws his hands up in mock annoyance, “great, now I have to put up with all of you in my adult life too.”

Liam pinches his sides in retaliation making Zayn giggle and squirm where he's sat. They all settle into an easy conversation, Liam sits back and listens to them, listens to Zayn talk, and if he gets to spend the rest of his life in the presence of these four guys, then, he's going to be the happiest guy on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it? Comment, Kudos. I'm suicidaltomlinson on tumblr, come say hi.


End file.
